Fighting?
by kanon1010
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto sepasang kekasih yang tiba-tiba saja putus hubungan. hingga sebuah acara di festival kota membuat keduanya bertemu dengan pasangan yang berbeda. akankah Sasuke dan Naruto kembali bersama atau malah tidak? [SasuNaru]


"Sasuke, apa kau mau seharian bersembunyi di dalam selimut?" Itachi menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih saja berdiam diri di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Pergilah! Kau menggangguku saja." Usir Sasuke yang berbicara dari dalam selimut, enggan menampakkan dirinya.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan habisakan harimu di dalam kamar bagaikan seekor ular pengecut yang tak berani menghadapi seekor rubah." Sindir Itachi yang masih saja ditanggapi acuh oleh Sasuke.

"Dia bukan rubah tapi kucing!" balas Sasuke.

"Terserah, kalau begitu aku akan menyusul Naru-_chan_ saja di festival di taman kota. Kudengar ia kesana dengan si Sai." Itachi perlahan menghitung sampai ke angka tiga dan Sasuke langsung membuka selimutnya.

"APAAN! Naruto pergi sama si muka pucat itu?! Ayo _baka aniki_ kita kesana." Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil mantel, mengingat ini masih bulan januari dan musim dingin masih bertengger manis.

Itachi tersenyum usil, melihat tingkah sang adik yang agak keluar dari sifat biasanya, bahasa kerennya OOC (_Out Of Character_).

"Whezz ada apa ini? Sasuke kau mau kemana? Kita baru saja sampai." Neji datang bersama Shikamaru dan kedua sepupu Sasuke Sarada dan Obito.

"Kau, kau, kau dan kau ikut aku, kita ke festival di taman kota sekarang!" perintah Sasuke hingga mendapat tatapan bingung dari keempat orang yang baru datang plus dengan Itachi yang memberikan senyuman misterius pada sahabat Sasuke dan sepupunya itu.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warn : Shounen-ai... ! be a smart reader, if you don't like it do not! continue read this fanfic!<strong>_

Main Starring : _Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto_

Other Starring : _Uchiha Itachi, Sai, Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Jiraya, dan laiinya_...

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Created by : Kanon1010**

Proudly present...

**Figh...ting?**

...

* * *

><p>Semuanya berawal ketika kemarin pagi sekitar pukul 9, saat kedua tokoh utama kita yang bekerja di tempat yang sama meskipun berbeda divisi sedang bertengkar hebat.<p>

Selama ini, baik rekan kerja maupun kedua keluarga mengetahui dengan baik bahwa hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sering diselingi dengan adu mulut atau saling mengejek satu sama lain. Tapi sejauh ini, Sasuke selalu menjadi pihak yang mengalah dan akhirnya dalam waktu 5 menit mereka sudah berbaikan dan kembali melakukan _lovey dovey_.

Tapi kali ini, sudah hampir 10 menit dan keduanya masih saling adu urat dan bertahan dengan argumen masing-masing. Entah apa yang keduanya bicarakan di dalam ruangan Sasuke. Rekan kerja lain hanya bisa melihat dari luar. Bahkan mereka bisa melihat Naruto yang benar-benar marah hingga beberapa kali mengusap matanya. Hingga ...

"_Fine_ kalau begitu, _let's we stop_. _Enough_ Sasuke, _it's enough_." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang ganggang pintu ruangan Sasuke dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak mengacak rambutnya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat! Kembali bekerja!" perintah Sasuke pada rekan kerjanya dan langsung dipatuhi, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke memegang jabatan yang tinggi di perusahaan itu, dan tak segan-segan memecat karyawan yang kinerjanya kurang baik.

Dan semenjak itu, Sasuke uring-uringan di kamar. Sudah lebih dari 24 jam mereka berdua putus. Baru kali ini Naruto mengatakan putus dan itu sudah sangat cukup membuat Sasuke frustasi.

Dan disinilah dia dan kelima orang yang diseret paksa berada, di festival yang berada di taman kota tak jauh dari kediaman Sasuke,(dan Naruto juga tentunya).

"Heh kak Sasu, sebenarnya kau mau datang ke festival ini untuk menikmati acaranya atau mencari seseorang sih?" ketus Sarada yang jengah dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Karena Sasuke bukannya melihat stand-stand yang berjajar manis sepanjang jalan dan membuat Sarada tergiur malah celingak-celinguk kaya anak hilang.

"Hn."

"Menyebalkan! Aku pergi ke salah satu stand, kita berpisah saja ya ka Itachi nanti aku pulang sendiri." Sarada mengulurkan tangannya pada Itachi.

"Apa?" Itachi bingung dengan gesture Sarada.

"Uang jajan. Aku diseret paksa kesini tanpa membawa tas, otomatis dompetku ketinggalan. Jadi kakak Itachi ku sayang, berikan sepupumu ini uang jajan dan ongkos." Jawab Sarada polos dan Itachi tersenyum simpul lalu memberikan uang untuk sepupunya.

Setelah Sarada pergi Itachi berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang masih mencari keberadaan Naruto, sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian semuanya.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut game yang kami adakan di panggung utama. Hadiahnya adalah sebuah kulkas dua pintu dengan model terbaru ditambah dengan voucer makan di kedai ramen Teuchi. Bagaimana?" suara pria tua itu membuat Sasuke melototkan pandangannya.

Kedua pasangan yang ditawari itu mengangguk malu-malu. "Baiklah kita langsung ke panggung utama!"

"Neji! Ayo kita kesana!" Sasuke menarik tangan Neji dengan kasar hingga membuat minumannya tumpah.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Di panggung utama<strong>

"Para hadirin sekalian! Di acara festival kali ini, saya Jiraya akan mengadakan COUPLE GAME! Disini sudah ada beberapa pasangan, mari kita berkenalan satu persatu. Dari anda namanya siapa?" Jiraya memberikan mic kepada peserta pertama.

"Asuma dan ini Kurenai, calon istri saya." Terdengar suara riuh dan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Baik, kita ke pasangan selanjutnya siapa nama kalian?"

"Nama saya, Kakashi dan ini Iruka belahan jiwa saya." Jawab pria bernama Kakashi itu dengan menggombal membuat pasangannya memukul pelan bahu kekasihnya.

"Kedua pasangan ini semakin panas, bagaimana dengan pasangan ketiga yang tampaknya sedikit mirip dengan pasangan ke empat. Siapa nama kalian?"

"Saya Uzumaki Bolt dan dia Uchiha Sarada rival sekaligus tambatan hatiku. Dan disebelah itu tentu saja kakak saya." Ucap pemuda dengan rambut jibrak kuningnya disertai cengiran dengan tangan yang terkait dengan tangan pasangannya.

"Wow, pertunjukan ini semakin menarik. Baiklah pasangan keempat siapa nama kalian?"

"Saya Sai dan dia Naruto _my baby kitty_." Naruto menatap jengah Sai yang memeluk pinggangnya secara bebas.

Naruto sebenarnya malas pergi ke festival, namun karena kata ibunya, Kushina. Ia harus menemani adiknya Bolt sedangkan kakaknya Kyuubi sedang ada urusan di rumah temannya.

"Wow _baby kitty_, tapi memang Naruto-san ini sangat imut seperti kitty. Apa penonton setuju?" Jiraya mengarahkan micnya ke hadapan audiens. Dan terdengar bak paduan suara yang mengatakan 'SETUJU'

"Jadi hanya ada empat pasangan yang –..."

"TUNGGU! Kami juga mau ikutan." Teriak seseorang dari bawah panggung. Dan ketika naik panggung pasangan itu membuat Naruto dan Sai kaget setengah mati.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan pasanganku Hyuuga Neji, juga ikut serta dalam acara ini." Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dengan Neji yang rambutnya sudah digerai, persis wanita di dalam iklan sampo di tv.

"Ok! pasangan terakhir nampaknya seperti sepasang model, lihat bertapa tinggi dan jenjangnya mereka. Kalau begitu kita mulai acaranya!" teriak Jiraya sang MC dengan penuh semangat.

Kemudian para peserta yang pria / berstatus lebih seme diberikan papan kertas dan sebuah spidol. Dan pasangannya diberikan dua papan yang bertulisakan '**Yes'** dan **'No'**.

"Baiklah yang mendapatkan sepidol dan papan kertas, mohon tulis jawaban kalian disana dan pasangan kalian akan menjawabnya. Bagi yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan banyak, berhak maju ke babak selanjutnya. Baiklah pertanyaan pertama, tuliskan tanggal lahir pasangan kalian."

Semua peserta menulis dengan semangat.

"Baiklah pasangan pertama jawabannya, 11 juni benar atau salah nona Kurenai?"

Kurenai mengangkat papan 'Yes' dan menghasilkan riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton. Rupanya penonton yang datang semakin banyak, tampak dibawah barisan penonton ada Obito dan Itachi yang mendadak jadi juru kamera demi merekam acara tersebut untuk kenang-kenangan, kapan lagi melihat Sasuke dan sepupunya Sarada mau melakukan hal semacam itu di depan banyak orang.

"Pasangan kedua dan ketiga juga benar, bagaimana pasangan ke empat apakah 10 oktober benar jawabannya?" Naruto mengangkat papan 'Yes' dan membuat Sai tersenyum sumringah dan Sasuke semakin terbakar api cemburu.

"Tampaknya soal pertama sangat mudah, dan bagaimana hasil pasangan Sasuke dan Neji? Apa benar tanggal lahir Neji adalah 27 Maret?" dan dengan muka kesal Neji mengangkat papan 'No'.

"Yah! Sasuke! Bahkan ulang tahun temanmu sendiri kau lupa dan malah lebih mengingat tanggal lahir lainnya! Sahabat macam apa kau." Sungut Neji kesal dengan Sasuke yang melupakan tanggal lahirnya.

"Memangnya itu tanggal lahir siapa?" tanya Sasuke innocent.

"Itu tanggal lahir Hanabi. Hebat sekali kau mengingatnya dengan jelas." sindir Naruto disamping Sasuke sambil membuang mukanya.

"Oh jangan memulai lagi dobe, sudah kubilang itu hanya sekedar pemikiran bodohmu saja."

"Oh ya? Terserahlah." Jawab Naruto acuh dan kembali berbincang dengan Sai.

Jiraya yang melihat pertengkaran itu tersenyum. "Baiklah kita masuk ke soal ke dua. Apa yang paling disukai pasangan kalian?"

Ternyata di pertanyaan kedua semua pasangan menjawab benar, kemudian mereka lanjut ke soal lainnya hingga menyisakan pasangan Sai-Naruto dan Sasuke-Neji.

"Rupanya kedua pasangan ini benar-benar pasangan yang saling mengetahui pasangan masing-masing. Baiklah pertanyaan kali ini adalah... apa yang sedang dikhawatirkan pasangan kalian akhir-akhir ini?"

Sai melirik Naruto dengan wajah bingung, sedangkan Sasuke yang disebelahnya menyeringai melihat kelakuan Sai yang kebingungan. Sedangkan Neji hanya bisa menatap bosan pada dua orang sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah Sai silahkan jawab." Jiraya membuka suara.

Sai yang garuk-garuk kepala dan tersenyum masam menjawab dengan ragu "Eng... masalah kerjaan." Dan Naruto mengangkat papan 'No' membuat senyum Sasuke semakin mengembang meskipun tak terlalu kelihatan.

"Yang di khawatirkan dia itu, berat badan yang lagi naik sekitar 3 kilo sedangkan minggu depan ada acara nikahan sepupunya dan alhasil baju yang disediakan sedikit sempit, makanya dia mencoba diet tetapi malah gagal karena tak bisa menahan diri dari rame. Jadi intinya dia sekarang menggemuk." Jawab Sasuke santai dan malah mendapat pelototan gratis dari Naruto.

"HEH teme! Ini bukan gemuk, cuma membuncit lagian ini sudah turun setengah kilo, jadi jangan sok tau asal ngomong!"

"Setengah kilo belom keliatan apa-apanya, malah kayanya naik lagi tuh berat badan, gak liat tuh baju jadi mengetat dan mencetak badan mu! Memang sengaja buat pamer lekuk tubuh ke orang-orang ." balas Sasuke lagi.

"Apa itu yang selalu dipikiranmu Sasuke? Kau menganggapku murahan gitu? Lagian siapa juga yang mau pamer, kalau memang sudah dasarnya aku ini banyak yang naksir. Memangnya kau yang cuma menang modal rambut model kaya pantat ayam gitu! Dan begitu hapal ulang tahun para wanita."

"Aku gak pernah anggap kamu murahan dobe! Aku Cuma mau kamu mengurangi sedikit porsi makan ramenmu yang tidak sehat itu apa salah? Oh Naruto pemikiran bodohmu itu akibat terlalu banyak makan ramen, makanya kau semakin bodoh."

"Tapi kau tau sendiri itu kesukaan ku! Bahkan ibu saja tak pernah melarang, kenapa kau selalu begitu cerewet."

"Apa salahnya sih aku menginginkan pacarku sehat, apa kau tak ingat dua minggu lalu kau masuk rumah sakit karena ramen-ramen itu hah! coba dipakai sedikit otak bodohmu itu!"

"CUKUP SASUKE! Apa kau harus mengatai aku bodoh!? Kau selalu menghinaku bodoh, bodoh dan bodoh! Cukup! Sakit Sasu!" Naruto mulai menangis kecil.

Jiraya sang MC, dan penonton malah lupa dengan acara couple tadi dan malah melihat drama picisan ala Sasuke dan Naruto. Neji sudah balik ke bawah panggung dan menguncir lagi rambutnya, sedangkan Sai berdiri seperti anak hilang di tengah panggung.

"Do-dobe, Na-naru maaf bu-bukannya aku bermaksud menyakitimu. Maaf ya sayang, aku cuma mau kamu sehat dan gak sakit lagi. Apa kamu tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku saat itu?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan memeluk tubuh pemuda mungil itu.

"Ta-tapi ja-hiks..jangan mengataiku hiks.. bo-bodoh terus..hiks.." Naruto terisak di dada Sasuke.

"Hn, iya maaf sayang. Kita pulang yuk, sepertinya maag ku kumat." Sasuke meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang agak perih. Sejak putus dari Naruto ia belum menyentuh makanan sedikitpun, hanya air putih saja.

"Te-teme, kenapa belum makan? Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Sebelum pergi tangan Naruto ditahan Sasuke.

"Kita balikan lagi kan?" Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Tentu Saja, hanya kau yang paling tau aku."

Sasuke dna Naruto turun panggung dengan cueknya dan meninggalkan orang-orang disana yang masih bengong bingung dengan situasi yang ada. Bahwa ternyata kedua pasangan itu kekasih yang sedang putus dan balikan lagi dan membuat drama picisan diatas panggung. Bahkan Itachi sang kakak ikutan menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena permasalahan keduanya sangat... sepele.

Jiraya mengambil tempat diatas panggung, berusaha agar acaranya kembali lancar. "Baiklaaahhhh yang menang adalah pasangan Kakashi dan Iruka yang berhasil membuktikan betapa serasinya mereka. Mereka berhak mendapatkan hadiah pertama, berikan tepuk tangan untuk pasangan kita yang menang."

Penonton kembali fokus ke panggung dan memberikan tepuk tangan, Kakashi cengar-cengir dan Iruka berlindung dibalik tubuh kekasihnya karena malu.

Ets... bagaimana dengan Sai? Panitia menurunkan Sai yang kelihatannya masih shock ditinggal Naruto begitu saja. Bahkan sampai panggung sepi dia masih berdiri dibawah panggung dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Kanon1010<strong> :

Gak lucu ya? Hahah biarlah, ini Cuma fic selingan demi membangun mood menulis. Sudah berapa lama ya kanon gak nulis lagi? Bahkan masih ada hutang fanfic yang belum selesai *sigh*, sebenarnya bukan mentok di ide, tapi kanon males ngetik. Wkwkwk... doakan saja Kanon mood ngetik lagi ok!

Samapai berjuma di next fic ^^


End file.
